Benutzer Diskussion:Anakin
__TOC__ Vektor-Grafiken Hallo Anakin! Wir machen unsere Vektor-Bilder selber und kopieren die nicht von der WP. Alles klar? 18:23, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Hallo??!! Was meinst du, mit was ich die letzte viertel Stunde verbracht habe?? Also ich weis ja nicht, wie du auf die Idee kommst, das Bild sei kopiert, aber ich muss hier gleich mal klarstellen, dass ich durchaus in der Lage bin, das SELBER zu machen und es nicht nötig habe, Bildmaterial anderer zu "klauen"... --Anakin 18:35, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich denke auch, dass es nicht von der WP ist, denn das von der WP ist gerade, während das bei uns leicht schräg ist. Wenn du schon vektorisierst, kannst du auch grad schräges einscannen, symmetriefehler usw korrigieren. Pandora Diskussion 18:42, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Woher soll ich denn wissen, woher du das Bild hast? WP ist halt die naheliegendste Vermutung. Bild:;-).gif 18:46, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::@Ben: Hm, gut möglich, aber eben nur eine Vermutung. Ich denke in erster Linie sollte schon davon ausgegangen werden, dass solche Bilder selbstgemacht sind Bild:;-).gif @Pandora: Wo ist denn da groß was schief?? Also vielleicht hab ich ja einen Knick in der Optik, aber in Corel Draw sind alle horizontalen Linien... horizontal eben. Zumindest kann ich keine störende/erkennbare einseitige Neigung feststellen... --Anakin 18:59, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Die Schräge sieht man doch ganz eindeutig, zb oben, wo man eindeutig den Farbverlauf von dunklem grau nach Hintergrund weiss sieht. Auch die fliegende Festung hätte man ganz schnell grade kippen können. Pandora Diskussion 19:16, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Ich denke, wir sollten die ganze Sache mit den Grafiken noch mal von vorne anfangen. Wieso besuchst du uns nicht mal im IRC? Ben hat einfach sehr hohe Qualitätsansprüche was diese Bilder angeht. Ich muss meine Werke auch immer zur Abnahme vorzeigen (-; Aber inzwischen krieg ich auch schon ein klein bisschen den Blick die Sachen zu entdecken, die ihn stören. Komm doch einfach mal vorbei, dann kann man viel einfacher reden (und nicht direkt wieder raus gehen, wenn keiner antwortet, im IRC dauert das manchmal ne Weile) Pandora Diskussion 13:28, 16. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ---- Wäre es nicht sinnvoller, bei Bild:Sonderstaffel.png den grünen Hintergrund zu entfernen? Pandora Diskussion 12:39, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Ich hab mich jetzt nicht daran gestört, also sah ich keinen Grund, ihn wegzulassen. Da keine Quelle angegeben ist, kann man auch schlecht nachvollziehen, in welchem Zusammenhang das Wappen dort stand. Aber wenn man mal davon ausgeht, dass es als Aufnäher o.Ä. getragen wird, macht es vielleicht Sinn, ja... --Anakin 13:26, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Programm für Film Ich hätte da mal ne Frage: :Ich schreibe da an einem Star Wars Buch das ich gleich wenn es fertig ist zum spass an der Freud verfilmen möchte, ob du da ein Programm für das synrchonisieren von Lichtschwertern weiterempfehlen kannst? Schick mir deine Antwort auf meine Disskusionsseite, im Notfall errichte ein neues Thema.J Luke M 00:16, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::LSMaker Pandora Diskussion | Admin 09:12, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Huhu^^ Schänen güden dog, den Herren Bild:;-).gif Ich hab grad gesehen, dass du die Sith-Kriege noch in den Projekten hast! An sich könnten wir den Bane-Teil wirklich machen, aber man sollte vielleicht bedenken, dass sich das ganze auf 1000 Jahre beläuft, und Bane handelt nur von 1006-1000 VSY. Da der Artikelanfang nun auch schon etwas länger gelöscht ist, mache ich erst mal meine anderen Projekte fertig, danach wollte ich mich mal umschauen, welche deutschen Quellen zu ab 2000 VSY existieren. Nur, damit du dich jetzt nicht doch (nach einem halben Jahr) an die Arbeit machst Bild:--).gif Solltest du was gefunden haben, kannst du mich aber gerne nochmal fragen, dann werde ich da sein =P Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 23:05, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Oh, entschuldige, hab ganz vergessen hier zu antworten... Ja, ich habe den >Artikel eh schon an das untere Ende meiner To-Do-Liste gesetzt, so schnell hatte ich also nicht vor, daran zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber soweit bist, den Artikel anzupacken, kann ich dir gerne helfen, wenn du willst. Gruß, Anakin 13:14, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Design Programme Heyho, ich wollte dich mal fragen was du für Programme für deine Bildbearbeitung benutzt, oder ob du mir irgendwelche programme empfehlen kannst (aber besten freeware) Gruß Darth Bane92 20:49, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Kuck einfach mal hier hin. Pandora Diskussion 20:58, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :okay, dankeschön Darth Bane92 14:46, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :: Habe auf meiner Benutzerseite einen Link zu meinen Werken eingefügt, würde mich freuen wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge auf meiner Disku hinterlassen würdet Gruß Darth Bane92 17:18, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Quellenlose Bilder Hi Anakin, nachdem ich einen Blick in die quellenlosen Bilder geworfen habe, ist mir aufgefallen, dass du in der Vergangenheit bei einem Bild keine Quelle angegeben hast. Dabei handelt es sich um das Bild Mimban.jpg. Ich möchte dich bitten, die Quelle für jenes Bild schnellstmöglichst nachzutragen. Vielen Dank im Voraus, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:58, 10. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Republik Commando (Spiel) Hey Anikin du kennst dich doh mit dem Spiel aus wie ist dewr Code den man eingeben muss bei der Installation ich habe das spiel ein kumpel abgekauf der aber nach Schwede gezogen ist und in der Box war kein Bedinungs heft und so fehlt mir der Code und den brauch ich ja für das spiel ne antwort wäre cool kannste auf meine Seite machen danke in vorrausBemelutschie 20:36, 20. Dez. 2008 (CET) Kann ich? Hi,ich habe bemerkt dass du den Artikel 501 Legion,die wirkliche 501st under construction hast ich wollte dich fragen ob ich den Artikel mit dir machen kann,als Gruppenarbeit.Las mal von dir hören.Gruß --Commander Fox 15:08, 8. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Von mir aus können wir das gerne machen. Hast du noch irgendelche Quellen über die 501st, die ich noch nicht verwendet habe? Im Moment bin ich noch mit den Der Held von Cartao-Artikeln beschäftigt, danach werde ich mich auch wieder dem 501st-Artikel widmen. Gruß, Anakin 14:02, 9. Jan. 2009 (CET) Chuck Norris Hey, habe grade gesehen, dass das Chuck Norris Bild gelöscht wurde und mir deshalb überlegt, den Chuck Norris Part bei mir zu löschen. Vllt. willst aber meine Version davon übernehmen, da ich seinerzeit deine überarbeitet habe und der jetzt weniger Fehler aufweist^^ Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 11:54, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ok, ich habe deine übernommen. Danke. Gruß, Anakin 20:31, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Dann kann ich mich ja an ne Überabeitung meiner Seite machen :) Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 22:41, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Meld ich mich nochmal hierzu: 1. aus dem Grund, dass ich noch diesen tollen Chuck-Spruch gefunden habe: ''Lord Voldemort bezeichnet Chuck Norris als "Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer" und 2. nur um mal drauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass das Chuck Norris Bild mittlerweile gelöscht wurde^^ Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 00:59, 31. Mai 2009 (CEST) : :-P der is nicht schlecht^^ Ja ich habs bemerkt, war mir nur bis jetzt zu faul, den Link raus zu nehmen^^ Aber Danke für den Hinweis. Gruß, Anakin 19:47, 31. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Der ziert jetzt auch meine Gruppen bei SVZ^^ Und wo ich schon mich so auf deiner Seite umschau: Das Anglerbild ist auch nicht mehr da...xD Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 22:23, 31. Mai 2009 (CEST) Under Construction Hallo Anakin, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikel }|n|}} „Katakomben des Todes“ }|und „ }“|}} schon vor über einen Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|'Disku']] | ''Artikel'' 19:31, 13. Mai 2009 (CEST) Kekse :Vielen Dank, Andro! --Anakin 15:33, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Auch Dir vielen Dank! Gruß, Anakin 19:13, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) Vektor/Pixelgrafiken Hallo, ich weiß, dass du Vektorgrafiken magst, also dachte ich mir, dass du vielleicht Lust hast, auf deiner Benutzerseite die alte Pixelgrafik gegen die neue Vektorgrafik zu ersetzen. Die Vektorgrafik sieht deutlich schöner aus und wird auch in allen LAs verwendet. —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' 20:14, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Hm, du hast recht. :-) Gruß, Anakin 23:29, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) Bildquelle Hallo Anakin, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Wallpaper GAR dh 1.jpg + Datei:Mandalorian armor anakin.jpg + Datei:LS-Modell-Aufbau.jpg + Datei:LS-Griff.jpg + Datei:Boba JP neu.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite GAR dh 1.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:14, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Lizenzen ändern Hallo Anakin, könntest du bitte aufhören, bei Bildern anderer Benutzer die Lizenzen zu ändern? Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 13:06, 5. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Das sind nicht deren Bilder und demnach haben sie auch nicht das Recht, einfach irgendeine Lizenzvorlage darunter zu klatschen. Das Urheberrecht liegt bei der Betreiberin von SP-Studio, die im Copyright-Vermerk auf ihrer Webseite die Verwendung der Bilder klar geregelt hat. Offensichtlich hat sich nur niemand die Mühe gemacht, dort einen Blick drauf zu werfen, bevor die Bilder hier hoch geladen oder meine Änderungen rückgängig gemacht wurden. Diese haben nämlich durchaus ihre Richtigkeit, da ich mit der Betreiberin vereinbart habe, dass die Bilder der Einfachheit halber unter CC gestellt werden dürfen. Gruß, Anakin 14:54, 5. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich muss dir leider sagen, dass es so nicht stimmt. Sie haben durchaus das Recht zu sagen, dass es geschützte Werke sind. Wie du in den FAQs von SP-Studio denke ich mal gelesen hast, steht dort folgendes: Falls die Figuren auf einer Website präsentiert werden (private Homepages, Blogs, myspace, Foren,...) sollte ein Link zu dieser Website dabei stehen. Das ist alles, was ich verlange: nur ein kurzer Hinweis, dass die Figuren auf www.sp-studio.de erstellt wurden. Das ist jetzt bei allen (außer bei Jaden korr, den ich aber drauf hingewiesen habe) der Fall. Mit der Aussage, dass es nicht ihre Bilder wären und sie nicht das Recht haben die zu lizensieren liegst du falsch. Ansonsten hätten wir gar nicht das Recht Bilder überhaupt hochzuladen, weil die wenigsten von uns selber sind, sondern von anderen Sachen (meistens Star Wars) und dort unter Lizenz stehen. KitDiskussion 15:06, 5. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::Nein, du kannst nicht einfach ein Werk, dessen Urheber du nicht bist bzw. an dem du keine Rechte besitzt, unter eine Lizenz stellen! In dem von dir erwähnten FAQ wird z.B. auch ausdrücklich verboten, die Werke kommerziell zu nutzen. Die GNU-Lizenz, die bei einigen Bildern von SP-Studio verwendet wurde, erlaubt dies jedoch... --Anakin 15:13, 5. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ja, da muss ich dir zustimmen. jedoch trifft das nciht auf alle Bilder zu, die du bearbeitet hast. Die anderen haben es als urheberrechtlich geschütztes Werk gekennzeichnet. KitDiskussion 15:17, 5. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ja, natürlich sind es urheberrechtlich geschützte Werke, von dem her ist die Vorlage nicht ganz falsch - allerdings hat der Rechtsinhaber einen Teil seiner Rechte abgetreten, sodass diese Vorlage eben nicht stimmt! Die Lizenzbedingungen wurden vom Urheber (spätestens als sie mir in einer Mail die Verwendung von CC by-nc-sa bestätigte) eindeutig festgelegt, also verstehe ich nicht, was es hier zu diskutieren gibt! --Anakin 15:22, 5. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Der Betreiber des SP-Studios bietet diesen Dienst an. Er hat damit das Recht, sein geistiges Eigentum (das Programm und zum Teil auch die Gestaltung der einzelnen Elemente, die verwendet werden können) zu schützen. Er stellt diese jedoch zur freien Verwendung, unter der Bedingung, dass ein Link zum SP-Studio platziert ist (ist in diesen Fällen geschehen) und sie nicht kommerziell verwendet werden (JP ist nicht-kommerziell, somit auch geschehen). Wenn jemand ein Bild mit dem SP-Studio herstellt, fliesst allerdings auch seine eigene Kreativität ein (die Zusammenstellung ist sein geistiges Eigentum), welches er wiederum schützen darf. Deshalb kannst du nicht hingehen und die Lizenzen zum geistigen Eigentum anderer Benutzer ändern. Du hast allerdigns durchaus recht, dass die GNU-Lizenz mit den Bedingungen im Faq nich kompatibel ist. Um das zu ändern solltest du aber die Benutzer anschreiben, damit sie das ändern können und nicht selbstständig deren Urheberrechtsansprüche ändern. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:30, 5. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Bei einer Collage aus Star Wars-Bildern verbleiben doch auch sämtliche Urheberrechte bei Lucas Arts und der Benutzer kann nicht einfach eine Lizenz seiner Wahl verwenden.... --Anakin 15:33, 5. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Weil hier auch keinerlei Rechte abgetreten werden, im Gegensatz zum SP-Studio. Daher bleibt bei diesen Werken auch keine andere Wahl, streng genommen sind sie sogar gar nicht erlaubt, nur geduldet, weil Lucas Licensing weiss, dass sie sich sämtliche Fans vergraulen würden, wenn sie das verböten. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:41, 5. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Die von SP-Studio abgetretenen Rechte sind allerdings nur Verwendungs- und Bearbeitungsrecht. Das Urheberrecht verbleibt, und damit auch das Recht zur Lizenzierung. Das Drücken von ein paar Knöpfchen macht den Benutzer noch nicht zum neuen Urheber ([http://www.sp-studio.de/helpg.htm#2 „Aber bitte behauptet nicht, dass ihr die Bilder gezeichnet hättet - es sind immer noch meine Zeichnungen.“]). Edit: Außerdem wurde klar festgelegt, dass die Bilder hier unter den von ihr festgelegten Lizenzbedingungen - der Einfachheit halber auch unter CC - veröffentlicht werden sollen. Daher nochmal: Was bitte ist also das Problem? --Anakin 16:00, 5. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Gezeichnet hat sie die Einzelteile, das Recht an der Komposition bleibt bei demjenigen, der die Komposition erstellt, solange er die Bedingungen für die Einzelwerke und das Programm befolgt. Das die Werke unter CC gestellt werden dürfen ist schön und gut, aber deshalb müssen sie das nicht, es gibt, wie gesagt, andere Möglichkeiten die Bedingungen auf der Homepage zu erfüllen und gleichzeitig nicht CC zu verwenden, existieren. Weiter behauptet hier niemand, das er die Bilder selbst gezeichnet hat, da ja schon an der Quellenangabe (erstellt im ...) zu sehen ist, wo die Bilder her kommen. Das Urheberrecht an den Einzelbildern verbleibt beim Inhaber des Studios, allerdings hat dieser die Rechte teilweise abgetreten, indem er verlangt, dass der Name genannt und das Werk nicht kommerziell genutzt wird. Wenn der Urheber will, dass die Werke nur unter einer bestimmten CC-Lizenz stehen dürfen, dass muss das an genau der Stelle im Faq stehen, auf die wir uns hier beziehen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 16:11, 5. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Na dann wirds schon so sein :-) --Anakin 05:48, 6. Sep. 2010 (CEST)